<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>{CANCELLED} Hot n' Cold by RockStar64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983276">{CANCELLED} Hot n' Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockStar64/pseuds/RockStar64'>RockStar64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman | Mega Man Classic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Rockman X2 | Mega Man X2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockStar64/pseuds/RockStar64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a pretty old fanfiction as I am no longer working on it.<br/>Might write something else like IceRoll or something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elec Man/Quick Man, ice man/heat man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Going to McDonalds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ice Man's pov: </b>
</p>
<p>I was walking down the street to wherever the heck I was going. Oh right! I was going to McDonalds! Of course I'd go there! Who wouldn't want to go to McDonalds? It had been a while since I got myself a happy meal and I can't wait to get one! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I finally got to McDonalds. My eyes were sparkling. I was so happy to be here! I walked into the restaurant and looked around. I walked up to the cashier with a big smile on my face. "Hello little one. What would you like to order?" The cashier asked. "One happy meal please!" I answered. "Oh and with extra chicken nuggets!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay. That would be $6.99." They said. I looked at my wallet I was given and realized that I only had 1 dollar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aww man! I don't have enough money for chicken nuggets! I guess that's what I get for spending all of my money at the candy store. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't have enough money!" I said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then I'm afraid you can't get your happy meal. Sorry. But there is always next time!" They said, smiling. I nodded and said "Alrighty then!" smiling a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I then walked outside. My smile suddenly turned into a frown. Then someone walked up to me and said "What's wrong?" I looked up and realized that it was Heat Man. "Heat Man?! W-What are you d-doing here?" I stuttered. </p>
<p>"I'm on my way to get a happy meal. That's all, really." Heat Man said. "I was also going to get a happy meal but they were $6.99 and I only have a dollar!" I said. "Oh dang… I only have $5.99… Man, happy meals are more expensive nowadays…" Heat Man was shocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We both stood there, staring at the ground. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I then had an idea. "Hey! Why don't we put our money together and share?" </p>
<p>"Not a bad idea!" Heat Man said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yay!" I then gave Heat Man my one dollar. We both walked inside. "So I guess I'm paying, right?" Heat Man asked. "You are the one with the money, Silly. So of course you're paying!" I said. He smiled, not saying a word, he walked up to the cashier. "One happy meal please!" He said, handing them the money. "Alright then. One happy meal coming right up sir! Anything you want with that?" The cashier said. "No thank you." Heat Man replied. He then walked off. I followed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We both sat at a table that was in the corner of the restaurant. We both then looked at each other, smiling. "Isn't it a beautiful day today?" I said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Heat Man's pov:</b>
</p>
<p>I nodded and said "Still not as beautiful as you-" I then quickly shut my mouth closed but it was already too late. God dang it! Why did I say that! I should have kept that to myself! Now I'm in so much trouble…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What was that?" Ice Man asked. "I… Uhh.. I said it's still not as beautiful as yesterday!" I lied. My face started heating up. Ice Man then looked at me with a confused yet curious look on his face. "Why's your face turning red?" He continued questioning me. "Uhh… no reason!" I said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then started smiling normally and said "Alrighty then!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> "One happy meal for 207" </em>The cash register said on the microphone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's our number." I said. "I'll go get it!" Ice Man said, getting up. "Okay." I replied. Ice Man started running away and up to the counter. He grabbed the happy meal and said "Thank you!" He then ran back and placed the happy meal on the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I waited for Ice Man to open the happy meal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>A few awkward seconds later</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uhh… you can open it!" Ice Man said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I shaked my head and said "No, you open it!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"C'mon Heat Man! Why don't you open it first?" Ice Man begged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine…" I groaned. I opened the happy meal and took the food out of it. There were chicken nuggets, yogurt, fries, apple juice and a toy. The toy was nothing special though, just a normal looking yo-yo. Ice Man was very happy to see chicken nuggets. "What are we waiting for? Let's eat!" I said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ice Man then opened the little box of chicken nuggets. I couldn't help but look at his adorable face. He's just so cute when he smiles. He grabbed a chicken nugget and pushed the box towards me. I grabbed a chicken nugget as well and we both started eating. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then there was only one more chicken nugget left. I tried to grab it but my hand was blocked by Ice Man's hand. He was also trying to grab the last chicken nugget. Both of our faces were red. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We quickly took our hands away from each other's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry!" I said. "It's okay. Ice man replied. "How about you have the last one." I said. "Let's split it in half!" Ice Man said, smiling. "Good idea!" I said, agreeing with him. So he broke the chicken nugget in half and said "here you go!" as he gave me half. "Thank you!" I said. "It was no problem!" Ice Man responded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then I went to grab the apple juice. I drank some and handed it over to Ice Man. He grabbed it and started drinking some. Then we were all done. We threw away our trash and walked outside. Ice Man was playing with the Yo-Yo we got from MCDonalds. I looked at the sky and said "I think we have enough time to go do one more thing…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We do?" Ice Man asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah!" I said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Back to Ice Man's pov: </b>
</p>
<p>I was thinking about going to the Park but I'm not sure if Heat Man would like to go.. I’ll ask him anyways! I then proceeded to tap Heat Man’s shoulder and said “Hey, Heat Man?” Heat Man turned around and looked at me. He said “What is it Ice Man?” I nervously looked away and said "Can w-we go t-to the park?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded and said "Of course! But we can't be there for too long. Dr Wily might get mad at me!" He grabbed my hand and we both started walking to the park. I was blushing the whole time. I kept looking away from other people and looked at Heat Man because I was afraid that they would think that I was crushing on him. He then looked at me and my face went really red. "Are you okay Ice Man?" Heat Man asked. "Y-Yeah!" I answered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your face is red! Like REALLY red! Am I making you feel hot or something?" Heat Man was worrying a bit too much about me, but I guess that's what friends are for. "Y-you're worrying too much!" I said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Back to Heats Man's pov:</b>
</p>
<p>Then all of a sudden, Ice Man collapsed. I quickly grabbed him before he could fall to the ground. "Ice Man!? N-No! I have to bring you to Dr Light and quick!" I picked him up bridal style and started running over to Dr Light's Lab. I knocked on the door, hopping somebody would open it and they did. The door slowly opened and I ran in. I saw Mega Man so I ran up to him. "Mega Man!"  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh? Heat Man!? What are you doing here and-" Mega Man then looked at Ice Man with a shocked expression on his face. "Why do you have Ice Man?!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can explain!" I said. I didn't want to get killed just because Mega Man thought that I killed Ice Man. I would never kill my friend!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 The confession already?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Heat Man's pov: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please Mega Man! It's not what it looks like! You have to understand! You need to! He just suddenly passed out so I thought I'd bring him over to Dr Light!" I begged him. Mega Man then nodded his head and said "I understand. I trust you. You are Ice Man's friend after all!" He smiled and pointed at a door. "Dr Light should be in that room." I walked over to that door and said "Thank you, Mega Man!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome, Heat Man!" He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I then knocked on the door. "Come in!" A voice yelled from the other side of the door. I opened the door and walked in. "Hello Heat Man!" Roll said. She then realized who was in my arms. "Oh my dear! Is Ice Man alright!? How did this happen!?" She yelled. "He just passed out for some reason!" I said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Follow me." Roll said. She started walking off. I followed and she led me to Dr Light. "Dr Light!" She said. "Heat Man is here and he brought in Ice Man!" "What happened?" Dr Light asked. "Me and Ice Man were just trying to go to the park until he fainted for some reason!" I answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Put him on the table, I'll check on him and see what the problem is." He told me. I nodded my head and did exactly what he said. "It may take a while so while you are waiting you can hang out with the others." "Okay!" I said as I walked out of the room. I looked around and saw the other robot masters calling my name and waving at me. I walked over to them and said “What’s up guys?”. "Hey so ya must be Heat Man right? One of Dr Wily's robots and a friend of Ice Man, if I'm not mistaken." a torch like robot said to me. I nodded. "Well it's nice to meet ya! I'm Fire Man." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then all the other robot masters started introducing themselves. "So what happened to Ice Man?" Cut Man asked me. I frowned and said "I don't know… he just randomly collapsed. Luckily I was able to catch him before he fell on the floor." I answered. "Oh okay. I hope he's alright". He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Dr Light called my name. "Heat Man! Ice Man is okay now!" I walked over to him and said "great! But do you know why he fainted?" I replied. "Oh that.. It's because he's lovesick." Dr light answered "Lovesick?! But why? And what does that even mean?!" I asked him . “Well… It means that he’s in love but too afraid to act around his crush.” Dr Light then gave me Ice Man, not saying another word, and walked back inside his work room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked at the poor robot with the blue hoodie and said “I hope I can find out who your crush is… Even if it’s not me, I’ll still be happy for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by </span>
  <b>even if it’s not me</b>
  <span>?” A voice called from behind. I quickly turned around and saw Elec Man. “Elec Man?! Please tell me you only heard that one part and nothing else!” I shouted. “Tell you that I only heard that one part? No! That would be dishonest of me and besides I really don’t mind you dating my brother… or friend.. Or whatever he’s supposed to be!” Elec Man said. “And why’s that?” I asked. “I’m dating Quick Man, that’s why!” He answered. I laughed a little and said “No wonder why Quick Man is always late for our meetings! He wanted to see you.” “Hey! I heard that and besides it’s not my fault he’s cute!” Quick Man shouted from the window. He was trying to climb through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roll then ran up to Quick Man and smacked him with a broom. “Hey! You don’t go through the window! That’s really rude of you!” “OUCH! You’re the one- OW! smacking me with the bro- Ouch! I'M NOT A DOG!” “Roll! How many times have I told you to stop hurting him?!” Elec Man said as he ran over to the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nobody’s pov:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat Man was watching the whole thing, laughing. He then heard coughing and looked at Ice Man. Ice Man was awake. "You're awake! I thought I lost you!" Heat Man smiled, carefully putting him down. Ice Man smiled back and said "I guess I was only sleepy or something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About that…" Heat Man said, frowning. "Is something wrong?" Ice Man asked. "No! Well… I'm not sure how to put it but… you're… lovesick." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ice Man was shocked at what Heat Man had just said. "LOVESICK?!" He yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. The only way to get rid of it is if you tell your crush how you feel about them." Heat Man responded. "What happens if I don't?" Ice Man asked him. "Dr Light never told me but I'm sure you'll be fine." Heat Man answered, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay then." Ice Man smiled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So…?" Heat Man said as he started holding Ice Man's hand. Both of their faces went red. "What would you like to do?" "Hmm…" Ice Man started thinking. He suddenly yawned. "I think I want to go to sleep now. I'm kinda tired."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Oh okay. Then we can go to your room." "Alright!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started running upstairs. Ice Man lead him to his room. "Here we are!" Heat Man opened the door and said "Ladies first!" Ice Man started laughing as he walked in the room. He then fell onto the bed face first. He flipped himself over and saw Heat Man just standing at the front of his bed. "Oh! Heat Man, you can lay next to me if you want! I wouldn't mind." Ice Man smiled. "Thank you very much, Icy." Heat Man thanked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ice Man blushed and said "Icy? What a cute nickname for me!" Heat Man smiled again and lied down next to Ice Man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ice Man cuddled with Heat Man and said "I love you, Heat Man." He then rubbed his face all over Heat Man's chest. Heat Man blushed.  Ice Man noticed what he said and started blushing as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry Heat Man! I didn't mean to say that! I really didn't mean it!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heat Man smiled and kissed Ice Man on the forehead. "It's alright Icy. You're way too cute to get mad at anyways." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute… I don’t feel love sick anymore!” Ice Man yelled in excitement. “That’s great! But, how come you never told me this before?” Heat Man asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh.. Well... Ever since we became friends, we started getting closer and closer and I had a crush on you!” Ice Man answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For how long?”  Heat Man continued questioning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For about a month! But I was scared that you never had a crush on me back… and when I said </span>
  <b>
    <em>I love you</em>
  </b>
  <span>, I thought I messed up and…” Ice Man starts crying. “And I thought you would say </span>
  <b>
    <em>I hate you</em>
  </b>
  <span> to me”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heat Man frowns and says  “I would never say that to you! I love you! I love you alot!” He kisses Ice Man again. The little Ice robot smiled, tears still coming down from his eyes but still smiling. “I love you…” He yawned and slowly closed his eyes. Heat Man starts smiling at the sight of his boyfriend sleeping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he slowly fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>